Amor en las sombras
by Hopeless Mirai
Summary: Esta es la historia de una saiyajin de nombre Linnah que tuvo la maravillosa suerte de conocer a Trunks. Probablemente su actitud saiyajin le impida notar en principio lo que este joven significa, pero con el tiempo hasta el saiyajin más frío puede cambiar... He aquí mi propia historia para el tan valeroso Mirai Trunks.
1. ¿Una pequeña esperanza?

**Capítulo 1 — ¿Una pequeña esperanza?**

_Eran las diez treinta de la mañana del año 783 en la Capital del Oeste, en este futuro alterno Trunks y Bulma permanecían ocultos en la base secreta que tenían. Habían pasado sólo tres años desde su muerte, pero aún se hacía sentir. Bulma todavía se encontraba dándole los últimos toques a la última esperanza de aquel mundo, pero Trunks permanecía entercado en su idea de derrotarlos por sí mismos tal y como su maestro Gohan se lo había encargado. A pesar de la negación de su hijo a realizar tal viaje en el tiempo y de la constante duda del funcionamiento correcto de la máquina del tiempo, Bulma no se ha rendido y continuaba trabajando en el proyecto; todas las esperanzas de salvarse estaban allí._

—Trunks, ¿me haces el favor de ir tú a buscar los víveres que necesitamos? Estoy muy ocupada y quiero terminar de acomodar la máquina del tiempo —dijo su madre aún concentrada en los complejos mecanismos de aquella majestuosa creación.

El joven asintió y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la escalera —Volveré en un rato —dijo un poco nervioso, no sabía si se cruzaría a los androides por lo que debía tener mucho cuidado.

—Cuídate mucho hijo —gritó su madre mientras veía como el joven se alejaba corriendo rápidamente, como sólo un saiyajin podía hacerlo.

Durante el camino el chico de 17 años no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor, estaba nervioso, un sudor frío lo acompañaba haciendo par con la lluvia y el hecho de que los androides tuvieran un Ki muy difícil de percibir lo preocupaba aún más. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y continuó corriendo hasta llegar al enorme galpón donde se vendían todo tipo de productos necesarios para sobrevivir en esa terrible época.

Al llegar se colocó como de costumbre en la fila, pero al ser hijo de la dueña de Corporación Cápsula fue llamado de inmediato para que tomara las bolsas de comida necesarias. Se acercó tímidamente y mientras lo hacía una mujer iba saliendo con sus correspondientes cosas, Trunks se acercó mientras con su mirada pedía permiso para tomar lo que le pertenecía.

Repentinamente el grito de la muchacha espantó a todos, en el lugar el terror invadió todos. Trunks salió por instinto, buscando ayudar a la joven, al salir la chica estaba tirada y completamente empapada.

— ¿Está bien? — preguntó ayudándola a levantarse, la joven señaló hacia el camino donde alguien se alejaba corriendo.

— ¡Por favor detén a ese chico! ¡Robó mis cosas! —rogó llorando desesperada mientras una pequeña niña que la acompañaba se echaba a llorar con ella.

—Iré tras él no se preocupe —dijo Trunks mientras empezaba a correr a toda velocidad, pero por alguna razón aquella persona corría igual de rápido.

"¿Cómo es que se mueve así?" se dijo a si mismo mientras tomaba vuelo asegurándose de que nadie lo viera. Aquel individuo volteó a verlo con impresión, llevaba una blusa roja con una capucha que cubría su rostro, probablemente por la lluvia que caía fuertemente esa mañana. Distraído el desconocido cayó al suelo y dejó caer una de las dos bolsas que llevaba, Trunks se detuvo en seco y esperó verle el rostro.

— ¿Qué quieres imbécil? —protestó la voz de una muchacha, mientras la capucha se deslizaba y dejaba ver un largo cabello café.

Trunks se sorprendió — ¿Eres una chica? —preguntó exaltado y mirándola detenidamente.

La joven se ruborizó molesta — ¡Claro ¿qué pensabas eh? —gruñó mirando la bolsa que se le había caído, desafortunadamente estaba empapada al igual que ella.

—Devuélvele sus cosas a esa joven —ordenó el chico tomando la bolsa que le correspondía a la muchacha.

— ¡No! Ahora mi comida está arruinada, así que dame eso —protestó la joven levantándose rápidamente y mirando a Trunks con ira.

— No es ético robar en épocas como esta —dijo el chico de cabello lila mientras tomaba vuelo de regreso a donde estaba la joven madre, para así, devolverle lo que le pertenecía.

La chica lo siguió hasta el galpón y decidió quedarse allí hasta que el chico saliera, tenía planeado atacarlo para recuperar lo que había perdido. No estaba dispuesta a pasar hambre sólo por la nobleza y amabilidad de un muchacho.

—Si creé que se deshizo de mí está muy equivocado —dijo en voz baja mientras el chico salía, la joven saltó rápidamente sobre él para arrebatarle las cosas, pero el muchacho con gran velocidad la esquivó.

—Necesitarás más que eso para quitarme algo —dijo el muchacho caminando con toda tranquilidad bajo la lluvia.

— ¡Estúpido! —gritó la muchacha apareciendo rápidamente frente al chico y propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, el cuál Trunks no se esperaba.

El joven mostró dolor y sorpresa al mismo tiempo, ninguna persona normal podía hacerle sentir dolor con un golpe, ninguna chica normal podría y mucho menos correr tan rápido como esta lo hacía, había algo misterioso en ella, algo que necesitaba saber.

— ¿Eres un humano? —preguntó el chico aún sosteniendo las bolsas con los víveres que debía llevar a su madre.

La joven rió —No te interesa, ahora si no es mucha molestia me llevaré tus cosas —dijo intentando quitarle las bolsas, pero Trunks no se lo permitió.

— ¿Por qué robas? —preguntó el joven mirando a la muchacha, estaba intentando concentrarse en su Ki.

— No es de tu interés —rió la chica.

Trunks se confundió — ¿Tu familia te obliga a hacerlo? ¿Con quién vives? —siguió interrogando mientras el Ki se volvía aún más confuso. "Es una saiyajin" pensó aún mirándola, no entendía cómo ella podía poseer esa sangre, de todos los saiyajin en la tierra sólo quedaba él.

La joven miró al suelo —No te importa —respondió contemplando su reflejo en un charco.

— ¿No tienes a nadie? —dijo el chico, muy interesado en el Ki saiyajin que tenía la joven.

— ¡Tú no entiendes! —gritó la chica mientras Trunks intentó calmarla.

— Escucha, sé que ahora no tienes que comer, es mi culpa porque te caíste debido a que te seguí, así que si quieres puedes venir conmigo y te daré algo de comer e inclusive otra ropa porque veo que estás toda empapada ¿qué dices? —sonrió amable intentando convencer a la desconocida.

"Vamos acepta" pensó mientras la joven seguía pensativa, en esa sangre saiyajin sólo podía ver cierta preocupación, él quería acabar más que nadie con esa época desastrosa, quería eliminar a los androides y evitar que ella se volviera un enemigo significaría también tener compañía en los entrenamientos. Sólo necesitaba saber cuáles eran los límites de sus poderes, sólo eso.

La joven parecía estar indecisa — ¿Por qué quieres que vaya? —preguntó mirando a Trunks con suma atención, parecía no querer aceptar ninguna propuesta de ese tipo.

— Yo también soy un saiyajin —confesó mientras la joven parecía no creer lo que oía.

— ¿Saiyajin? —Repitió lejos de creer al muchacho— No sé que sepas de nosotros, pero tú no pareces un saiyajin —

El muchacho negó con la cabeza —No lo parezco porque sólo soy mitad saiyajin —explicó mientras la muchacha no salía de su incredibilidad.

—Es imposible que seas uno —rió mientras veía como Trunks se irritaba.

—Bien… entonces… —tomó aire para comenzar a transformarse en súper saiyajin— tendrás que creerme por las malas —dijo, dejando ver la temible transformación.

La muchacha se sorprendió, no existía más prueba que esa transformación para demostrar que ese muchacho de simple apariencia humana era un saiyajin. Eso también explicaba la habilidad que tenía para volar y la velocidad que tenía al correr.

—Esa transformación es fácil de hacer —presumió ella imitando a Trunks, lo que lo dejó completamente aturdido.

— ¿De dónde provienes? ¡Quién eres tú! —preguntó él sin entender por qué se le presentaba una saiyajin si se supone no los había. Estaba confundido, no había explicación para la existencia de un saiyajin más.

La joven volvió a su estado normal de inmediato —Eso no es de tu interés, ahora dime por qué quieres que vaya contigo y que sea la verdad —gruñó mientras veía cómo Trunks volvía a su estado normal.

—No te mentiré —suspiró el joven — Nosotros dos somos los únicos que podemos destruir a número 17 y número 18.

— ¿Quieres decir que deseas pelear con ellos? —dijo la chica abriendo los ojos como platos, estaba asombrada con lo que había dicho el joven Trunks.

El muchacho asintió sin decir palabra alguna.

—Escucha sólo vi a una persona capaz de enfrentárseles y hace tres años desapareció — dijo la chica intentando tomar la bolsa que Trunks traía, pero este no tenía la guardia baja.

— ¿Conociste a Gohan? — preguntó el muchacho sujetando fuertemente la gran bolsa donde llevaba toda la comida.

La chica de inmediato se interesó en saber más — ¿Qué? ¿Tú también? —

Trunks tenía un semblante serio, pero era evidente que tras este existía una tristeza oculta— Murió hace tres años —dijo en voz baja, viendo como la muchacha se impresionaba ante la noticia.

— ¿Sabes algo? Iré contigo, pero sólo para saber qué conexión tenías con Gohan. Si no encuentro lo que busco simplemente me marcharé, yo no puedo enfrentarme a esos androides y estoy segura que tú tampoco —dijo ella resignada, no tenía nada que perder.

El muchacho extendió su mano —Mi nombre es Trunks —dijo recuperando la calma seriedad que reflejaba su rostro. La chica no quiso tocarlo por lo que simplemente se cruzó de brazos.

—Mi nombre es Linnah —respondió de manera poco amable, el chico bajó la mano apenado.

— ¿Puedes volar? –preguntó Trunks dando unos pasos hacia adelante.

—Por supuesto que puedo –respondió ella y de inmediato el muchacho tomó vuelo, seguido por la misteriosa saiyajin.

Durante todo el vuelo Trunks se sintió intrigado por el origen de la muchacha, no dejaba de dar vueltas en su mente la idea de que su presencia pudiera significar una ayuda o un peligro. Los androides ya eran suficientes para alterarle los nervios por completo, no quería pensar que Linnah sería otra preocupación a pesar de que no fuera tan poderosa como los androides.

Al llegar a la entrada de su base secreta había logrado poner su mente en orden, intentó auto convencerse varias veces de que no habría enemigo más poderoso que los androides número 17 y número 18, de igual forma lo hizo asegurándose a sí mismo de que Linnah no significaba peligro inminente y que de lo contrario ella no estaría usando ropa de humanos como lo hacía.


	2. Vagos recuerdos

_Dragon Ball and original story (c) Akira Toriyama. Historia hecha por simple diversión :)_**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Vagos recuerdos.**

Bulma se mantenía concentrada en el medidor de energía que había en la máquina del tiempo, esperaba a que terminara de llenarse por completo, cargarla le había tomado ocho meses, pero finalmente el medidor estaba a punto de completarse. Repentinamente la voz de su hijo resonó en el lugar, ella rápidamente volteó a verlo.

- ¡Mamá aquí estoy con los víveres que me pediste! – dijo el muchacho dejándose ver con las bolsas repletas de comida.

- Trunks que bueno que estás bien –sonrió la mujer acercándose para ayudarle con las bolsas.

El muchacho miró hacia atrás y notó que la muchacha no lo acompañaba, dejó todo lo que traía para volverse hacia la entrada, percatándose de que la lluvia ya se había detenido por completo.

- ¿Señorita Linnah? –llamó Trunks mirando hacia todos lados hasta que la vio sentada sobre unos escombros, cerca de la entrada a la base secreta.

Bulma salió tras su hijo -¿Qué sucede Trunks? –preguntó mientras veía cómo el muchacho se acercaba a esa misteriosa chica.

-¡¿Qué quieres? –respondió Linnah de mala gana, no tenía las mínimas intenciones de hacer amistades.

El chico dio un par de pasos hacia atrás buscando darle un poco más de espacio. –Te traeré algo de comer, si no quieres entrar no lo hagas. Pero no dejaré que mueras de hambre sólo por tu orgullo –dijo mientras se regresaba en dirección a su madre.

Bulma lo detuvo en la entrada -¿Quién es ella? –preguntó con suma preocupación en su rostro, pero su hijo no supo responderle, no tenía idea de la identidad de la chica. Se limitó a un simple – No lo sé -.

Mientras el muchacho se encargaba de la comida, Linnah simplemente miraba su reflejo en un charco, intentando buscar respuestas a preguntas que había llevado consigo durante varios años. Bulma la miró por varios segundos y se dirigió de regreso al interior del lugar para ver si la máquina finalmente estaba cargada.

- Mira Trunks, la máquina ya se encuentra en condiciones. Me tomó ocho meses cargarla, pero finalmente está lista. Es una lástima que los androides hayan destruido el laboratorio… de seguro la máquina hubiera sido mucho más efectiva – anunció la madre del joven mientras su rostro se iluminaba.

- Mamá no necesitas hacer experimentos con viajes en el tiempo para que yo derrote a los androides – dijo Trunks dejando de lado lo que hacía.

Bulma cambió su expresión inmediatamente. – Trunks no olvides que Gohan fue asesinado hace tres años. Si comparo tus poderes con los de él no hay mucha diferencia –

- Y desde ese momento he entrenado mucho, tengo completa confianza en que puedo derrotarlos yo sólo – dijo siendo interrumpido por la radio.

Allí se informaba la ubicación exacta de los androides en ese mismo momento, el joven guerrero no dudó en salir desobedeciendo las órdenes de su madre. Mientras la discusión se hacía la muchacha seguía sentada, completamente perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que vio cómo Trunks salía volando rápidamente de la base.

Bulma corrió tras de él hasta la salida, pero ella no era tan rápida para alcanzarlo, debía tomar una de sus viejas cápsulas y utilizar un avión para al menos ir al sitio de batalla. Se volvió sobre sus pasos y empezó a buscar desesperadamente en todos los cajones de su escritorio, pero no lograba encontrar la caja de cápsulas.

-Rayos Trunks ¿por qué eres tan obstinado? Me recuerdas demasiado a tu padre – refunfuñó mientras se detuvo en seco al pensar lo que dijo. – Te pareces a Vegeta – susurró mientras una lágrima caía de uno de sus ojos, luego de esto continuó buscando desesperada. – No permitiré que mi hijo muera –

Le había llevado unos minutos encontrar la cápsula correcta, pero en cuanto lo hizo salió rápidamente en busca de Trunks guiándose de los informes radiales. El avión se dirigió a toda velocidad a la ciudad del puente dónde Trunks había iniciado la batalla, pero parecía estar todo perdido, la velocidad de los androides era tanta que siquiera él podía seguir sus movimientos.

Pronto perdió los deseos de pelear y optó por huir, pero esos monstruos jamás se lo permitirían, jugaron con él, lo patearon haciéndolo rebotar en las ruinas de los edificios cual juguete, lo humillaron a su gusto hasta que él no tuvo las fuerzas para darles un golpe efectivo, pero a pesar de ello, continuó peleando…

Al mismo tiempo Bulma se encontraba en camino, seguida sin saberlo por la muchacha. Linnah evidentemente estaba interesada en las conexiones de esa familia con Gohan, pero ¿por qué?

Trunks ya había perdido la transformación de súper saiyajin para el final de la pelea, el androide número 17 se divertía pisándole la cabeza y haciéndolo sentir inferior, inútil, cobarde y débil. Pero pronto se aburrió de ello y decidió matarlo, así que la número 18 fue la que lanzó un enorme rayo mortal al indefenso joven.

Bulma vio desde su pequeña nave cómo se iluminaba todo en una enorme explosión mientras el eco de un grito desgarrador la paralizaba por completo, era su hijo Trunks.

- ¡Trunks! – gritó ella acelerando como podía el avión, al bajar, la sangre, las heridas y el cuerpo inconsciente de Trunks la espantaron. De inmediato sintió tras de ella cómo Linnah pisaba tierra y volteó creyendo que era uno de los androides, pero se alivió levemente al ver que era la misma muchacha.

- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? – preguntó desconcertada.

- Igual que ese niño, volando – respondió con soberbia la joven, Bulma estaba incrédula.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – dijo la madre del chico mientras intentaba levantarlo.

Linnah sonrió y se puso a levitar unos cuantos centímetros lejos del suelo – Me refiero a que soy saiyajin cómo él – rió volviendo a tocar el suelo.

El rostro de Bulma reflejó una enorme sonrisa – Eso significa que tú puedes ayudarnos – dijo ella señalando a Trunks.

La muchacha se acercó para levantarlo con mucha más facilidad – Haremos un trato, yo los ayudaré a ustedes, pero ustedes deberán ayudarme a mí -respondió la saiyajin subiendo a Trunks en la nave de Bulma.

Bulma lo pensó un poco, no sabía qué clase de ayuda necesitaría la joven, pero si ella era capaz de colaborar con los androides entonces podría hacerle el favor que necesitara, sea cual fuere. Asintió mientras se subía a la nave.

- ¿Volarás o vendrás con nosotros? – Preguntó la mujer notando de inmediato que la joven ya estaba fuera de la nave – Estos saiyajin son muy antipáticos – gruñó dirigiéndose de regreso a la casa. Temía por la vida de su hijo mientras intentaba ser tan rápida como la joven al volar, pero las naves jamás alcanzarían tal velocidad por lo que esperó mucha resistencia de parte de Trunks.

Al llegar de inmediato fue llamado un médico y cuando todo se mostró más calmado Bulma llamó a la joven para preguntarle qué era exactamente lo que ella necesitaba. Ambas estaban sentadas una frente a la otra, ninguna dejaba de examinar con la mirada a la contraria.

- No creo que sea necesario que yo le diga eso ahora – dijo la joven evadiendo la obligación de responder.

Bulma suspiró – Escucha no quiero sonar grosera, pero necesito que me digas qué es lo que quieres a cambio, yo no confío en los saiyajin para nada –

- Las preocupaciones ahora están centradas en los androides, yo sólo necesito recuperar algo que he perdido hace mucho. Con el hecho de saber que su hijo es mitad saiyajin y conoció a Gohan me basta para creer que pueden ayudarme sin siquiera intentarlo – contestó la chica.

La joven la había desconcertado, no había explicación lógica para la existencia de ella, no había manera de que todo hubiera encajado tan perfectamente como para que ella estuviera en la Tierra y no en otros planetas.

- Aunque sea dime tu nombre y tu edad. ¿Tienes donde quedarte? – preguntó Bulma aún confundida por la aparición de Linnah.

- Mi nombre es Linnah, tengo 17 años y no necesito un lugar en donde quedarme – contestó con orgullo en su voz.

Bulma continuó insistiendo, sabía que era mejor mantenerla vigilada debido a que Trunks la había traído. Seguramente él tendría algo en mente. Lo que la científica no planeó fue que pasaran cinco días enteros hasta que su hijo despertase al fin. Durante esos largos y desesperantes días la misteriosa joven permaneció en los alrededores de la base secreta, pero nunca durmió allí; Bulma estaba cada vez más intrigada por la joven.

Aquella tarde Trunks logró por fin despertar, la pregunta que hizo enseguida fue obviamente cuánto tiempo permaneció dormido y, luego de la respuesta de su madre, de sus labios salió una frase que Bulma había esperado oír de él.

- Mamá, en cuanto me alivie tengo planeado viajar en la máquina del tiempo – sonrió el chico llenándose de energía.

Su madre sonrió con satisfacción mientras miraba por la ventana de vez en cuando para mantener vigilada a Linnah. El joven de inmediato notó la preocupación de Bulma, por lo que decidió hablar.

- Mamá, ¿podrías darle a Linnah otras ropas? Las que ella usa están arruinadas por la lluvia– sonrió el joven.

- Por supuesto – respondió su madre y de inmediato salió tras la muchacha, al principio hubo un poco de lucha pero consiguió darle unas nuevas prendas de vestir.

Linnah se paró frente al espejo en silencio y, contemplando su nueva ropa, en su rostro se reflejó enorme confusión. Bulma en cambio estaba muy feliz por la nueva apariencia de la chica, le dio una palmada en el hombro a la joven y le señaló el espejo.

- Con esta ropa ahora sí luces como una mujer – sonrió haciendo la señal de victoria.

Linnah frunció el seño y abrió la boca haciendo un gesto de disgusto.

- A mi no me gustan las faldas – gruñó mientras intentaba acomodar la que llevaba puesta a manera de short, pero obviamente la tela no se uniría mágicamente.

Bulma miró a la muchacha con nostalgia, su reacción le había recordado mucho a Vegeta en aquella ocasión. La actitud ruda de la muchacha le traía demasiados recuerdos del saiyajin que amó tan poderosamente, mientras miraba como Linnah mostraba disgusto por la falda suspiró.

- La tendrás que usar, pues tus otras ropas han sido eliminadas ¿crees que permitiré que te quedes vestida como un chico? – dijo Bulma sonriendo con orgullo.

Linnah bufó en desacuerdo – Señora usted es demasiado directa – gruñó mientras se iba pisando fuertemente y bastante disgustada con sus nuevas prendas. Pero antes de siquiera poner un pie fuera del escondite Bulma la detuvo.

- Nadie me llama señora y tú no irás a ningún lado. Te he dado ropa nueva, pero no para que la arruines estando a la intemperie – gruñó mientras Linnah se devolvía hacia ella, Bulma continuó mirándola desafiante.

Linnah colocó ambas manos en su cadera y miró a Bulma - ¿Dónde dormiré entonces? – dijo a regañadientes, aun manteniendo cierta distancia con la mujer.

Bulma se cruzó de brazos – Permíteme mostrarte- dijo mientras la dirigía por el pasillo. – Por cierto, mi nombre es Bulma y soy la madre de Trunks – aclaró indicándole lo que sería la habitación de Linnah.

- Ahora sé de dónde heredó ese niño el cabello lila y los ojos azules – rió la chica. – Después de todo puedo confiar plenamente en que él es un híbrido. Pero no comprendo por qué el saiyajin que debió ser su padre se habrá mezclado con humanos – dijo Linnah entrando a la habitación y mirando detalladamente todo.

Bulma se enfadó con lo que había oído - ¿Fue eso un insulto? – gruñó mientras esperaba respuesta de parte de la saiyajin.

Linnah mantuvo el silencio hasta que Bulma optó por irse, una vez oyó los pasos alejarse merodeó por la habitación y la analizó por completo una y otra vez hasta estar segura de que no planeaban nada extraño. Acto seguido tomó como puesto una esquina del lugar y se sentó allí, vigilando la puerta constantemente, sin emitir sonido alguno más que el de su respiración.

La madre de Trunks optó por permanecer con su hijo y al cabo de unas semanas de preocupación, acoplamiento a la saiyajin en la familia y mucha esperanza Trunks estuvo completamente recuperado. Aquella mañana había sido tranquila como cualquier otra, se oían reportes de los androides atacando una pequeña isla, se preparaba angustiosamente el desayuno y un poco fuera de la rutina se oía el sonido de leves discusiones y choques de posiciones entre Bulma y la joven Linnah.

Una vez despierto Trunks pegó un salto rápido de la cama y se colocó unas nuevas prendas de vestir, debido a que las suyas habían resultado severamente dañadas en la pelea con los androides. Una vez presentable salió de su habitación y se dirigió por el pasillo que carecía de iluminación hacia la cocina, donde Linnah se encontraba sentada plácidamente y columpiándose en la silla. El muchacho la observó atentamente por unos segundos, esperando que con ello la joven dejara de hacer tal cosa, pero no siendo el caso se sentó junto a ella y recostó su cabeza en sus brazos cruzados.

- ¿Sabes Linnah? Quizás no te lo han enseñado antes, pero ¡DEJA DE COLUMPIARTE! – gruñó Bulma apuntando a la joven con la sartén.

- ¡Bah! Hago lo que quiero señora – respondió Linnah sin dejar de hamacarse en el viejo asiento de madera.

- ¡Mi nombre es Bulma! – exclamó la madre del muchacho.

De tanta furia Bulma golpeó la sartén con la mesa, provocando que el aceite saltara y cayeran un par de gotas sobre el muslo derecho de Linnah. Debido al dolor la chica se soltó y cayó hacia atrás, levantando la mesa y provocando que la sartén volara también.

Bulma cubrió sus ojos en el horror y esperó que la joven estuviera bien, pero al abrirlos vio a Trunks sosteniendo el sartén en una pose bastante extraña, debido al momento en el que lo atrapó. Viendo de manera más detallada todo el aceite estaba allí e inclusive los huevos que Bulma freía estaban intactos.

- Deberían dejar de discutir inútilmente, hay cosas más importantes que la convivencia en este momento – gruñó Trunks entregándole a su madre la sartén.

- Discúlpame Linnah, no era mi intención hacerte daño ¿estás bien? – dijo Bulma dejando de lado la cocina mientras Trunks ofrecía su mano para levantar a la joven.

- Estoy bien – gruñó la muchacha poniéndose de pie rechazando la mano de Trunks con un pequeño golpe en ella.

Trunks miró la pierna de Linnah con detalle y notó que la zona ya estaba enrojecida – Traeré un poco de hielo y unas vendas, a la próxima por favor no hagas esas tonterías o te lastimarás – aconsejó el chico mientras corría a buscar los elementos.

La saiyajin miró a Bulma furiosa y con rencor durante los dos minutos que Trunks tardó en regresar, la mujer se sentía profundamente mal por lo sucedido, jamás hubiera sido su intención dañar a una chica que se había ofrecido a ayudar con los androides.

- Siéntate aquí por favor – dijo el joven mientras acomodaba la silla para Linnah.

La muchacha obedeció – Debes disculpar a mi madre, no tiene intenciones de dañarte. Si quieres irte lo entenderé – dijo Trunks mientras ponía hielo sobre la pierna de la joven, quien se encontraba sentada de una manera bastante inusual para estar llevando una falda.

- ¿Qué te sucede ahora idiota? – dijo Linnah de malhumor al notar que Trunks se estaba sonrojando.

El chico la miró a los ojos - ¿Jamás has usado una falda? – preguntó intentando evadir una pregunta directa.

Linnah comprendió de inmediato y juntó ambas piernas – Eres un estúpido, pudiste decírmelo antes – regañó mientras hacía una leve mueca de dolor al sentir el vendaje en su piel quemada.

- Discúlpame – dijo Trunks rápidamente mientras su rostro se ponía más rojo aún.

- Actúas como un niño – gruñó la chica mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente y se dirigía a la habitación donde había dormido todo ese tiempo.

Bulma la detuvo llamándola – Espera, por favor desayuna – dijo viendo como la chica volteaba y asentía sin intención de crear una nueva discusión.

Inmediatamente después de desayunar Trunks se dirigió junto a Bulma hacia el exterior de la casa, una vez allí se vio la máquina del tiempo que la científica había construido con tanto cuidado durante los últimos años. Finalmente estaba cargada y lista para ser probada por primera vez.

Linnah se sentó a observar sin comprender nada de lo que sucedía, al ver como Bulma le entregaba la medicina a Trunks un nombre en sus palabras la exaltó.

- Quiero que le des esta medicina a Gokú y por favor Trunks no te vayas a equivocar – indicó su madre mientras el joven asentía. – Cuídate mucho y si es peligroso no dudes en huir – aconsejó mientras su hijo elevaba la nave y desaparecía en el cielo.

La chica saltó del borde de la escalera en donde estaba - ¡QUÉ DIABLOS FUE ESO! – exclamó dirigiéndose a Bulma que volteó a verla con sorpresa.

- No sé si pueda explicártelo todo de una forma tan sencilla – respondió la mujer – Pero si es de tu interés podemos hablarlo en la cocina -.´

Linnah asintió y ambas se regresaron a la cocina, sentándose una frente a la otra como en aquella ocasión, Bulma frotaba sus manos con nerviosismo mientras intentaba explicarle a la joven la situación desde el inicio, pero todo sería demasiado complicado.

- Esto que te voy a contar necesito que lo mantengas entre nosotras, la gente común no sabe nada de esto – dijo la mujer mientras miraba seriamente a la saiyajin.

La joven asintió mirando a Bulma con curiosidad y nerviosismo, aquel nombre le sonaba extremadamente familiar, ahora no era tan sólo Gohan, sino también un hombre cuyo nombre es Gokú. Todo le traía cierto aire de recuerdos, aunque recordaba más a Gohan, el nombre de Gokú lo había oído antes, pero ¿por qué?

- Bien, hace unos 16 años, cuando Trunks era tan sólo un bebé, un amigo que conozco desde que yo tenía tan sólo 16 años de edad llamado Gokú enfermó del corazón gravemente. Gokú era un niño alegre, fuerte y de corazón puro, que había salvado a la Tierra en muchas ocasiones y apenas había regresado de hacer un nuevo milagro, derrotando a Freezer quien había vuelto a la Tierra para eliminarla. Pero aquella enfermedad, a pesar de la sangre saiyajin, a pesar de la transformación del súper saiyajin, acabó con la vida de Gokú. – Dijo Bulma dando un suspiro angustioso – Pero, la tristeza se convirtió en desesperanza infernal cuando los androides número 17 y número 18 aparecieron; dos enemigos poderosos, temibles, creados por el Dr. Maqui Gero para destruir a Gokú, quien ya estaba muerto debido a su enfermedad. Aquí en la Tierra existían algo llamado esferas del Dragón… - suspiró la mujer mientras Linnah abría los ojos de sorpresa, esos objetos le sonaban conocidos – Esas esferas son capaces de cumplir cualquier deseo y podrían haber sido útiles para revivir a quienes murieron en la batalla con los androides pero… las esferas existirían mientras su creador estuviere con vida. Desgraciadamente, uno de los que participó en la pelea era Piccolo, la mitad malvada del creador de las esferas del dragón, Kamisama y la muerte de él concluyó en la muerte de nuestro Dios y la desaparición de las esferas del dragón – contó Bulma intentando continuar con la historia.

Cada detalle, cada error, cada cosa perdida fue narrada con sumo dolor en el pecho, pero la parte más angustiosa había sido sin duda el hecho de que quien fue su esposo, Vegeta, había muerto. En cambio Linnah seguía sorprendida por todos los detalles que oía, los nombres de Gokú, Gohan y Vegeta eran los que más captaban su atención.

- Entiendo, pero eso aún no explica que esa máquina extraña desapareciera – dijo Linnah intentando pensar en algo lógico.

- Bueno esa máquina es una máquina del tiempo, que he estado construyendo durante años y llevo cargando 8 meses. Con ella Trunks regresará al pasado y evitará la muerte de Gokú, advirtiéndole a todos del peligro; con todo esto podríamos encontrarles un punto débil a los androides mientras Gokú pelea con ellos y así destruirlos en esta época también – dijo Bulma intentando explicarse correctamente. – Esa máquina viaja 20 años en el pasado, Trunks debería regresar en unas tres horas –

Linnah entonces comprendió – Entiendo, entonces ese niño viajó a una época donde todos ellos están vivos aún. Pero ¿por qué me pidió ayuda entonces? Es decir, él me trajo aquí para entrenar – preguntó la joven esperando que Bulma diera una respuesta.

- Si esos androides no poseen algún punto débil, eso significaría que la única forma de derrotarlos es volviéndose más fuerte. Trunks no puede volverse efectivamente poderoso sino entrena con alguien, además es mejor pelear acompañado que sólo; creo que él vio en ti un pequeño apoyo, después de todo Gohan está muerto y ya no podrá aprender más de lo que sabe actualmente – contestó la mujer mientras de inmediato volvía a pensar. – ¿Aún planeas mantener oculto tu pasado? Quisiera saber un poco más sobre ti – dijo la mujer provocando que Linnah se pusiera de pie y se alejara unos pasos.

- No es algo que a usted le interese Bulma – dijo mientras se devolvía a la habitación que le correspondía.

* * *

**Bueno ahora sí la autora se aparecerá con pequeñas notitas en los capítulos. Primero porque hay un detalle que no he descrito de Linnah hasta el momento y es que sus ojos son grises, habrá una explicación más adelante para esto :).**

**Desgraciadamente no tengo ningún dibujo mio de frente donde puedan ver a Linnah con su ropa actual, la que Bulma le ha dado, así que dejaré dos Links. El primero se ve la ropa de perfil y el segundo es un dibujo que nada tiene que ver con la historia xºD.**

.

fs70/f/2012/138/7/f/mother_s_day_2012_by_

**Esto es todo lo que tengo que decir, estos capítulos ya los tenía hechos por lo que es probable que tengan varios errores XD.**


	3. La máquina del tiempo

**Capítulo 3 – La máquina del tiempo.**

Al regresar de su viaje al pasado, Trunks estaba completamente renovado y lleno de esperanza.

- Parece que te fue bien – sonrió Bulma que se encontraba esperándolo en la entrada.

Trunks saltó de la máquina del tiempo y la convirtió en cápsula, para así guardarla en su caja junto a las demás cápsulas.

- Así es, sólo tuve un par de inconvenientes – dijo el joven Trunks mientras bajaba las escaleras seguido por su madre.

- ¿Inconvenientes? – Replicó Bulma preocupada - ¿Qué inconvenientes? – preguntó mientras ambos se sentaban en la mesa de la cocina.

- Bueno, la máquina estaba programada para llegar tres horas antes, y lo que conseguí fue encontrarme con Freezer y Cold, por lo que me vi obligado a intervenir cuando vi que los soldados de Freezer se dirigían a atacar a todos – explicó el joven mientras Bulma miraba preocupada.

- Entonces, tú mataste a Freezer y a sus soldados en lugar de Gokú ¿verdad? – dijo su madre atenta a lo que su hijo le explicaba.

- Exactamente, el señor Gokú llegó con tres horas de atraso, pero al hablar con él me explicó que conocía una nueva técnica llamada la tele-transportación. Obviamente me sorprendí mucho y me enfadé conmigo mismo por haber intervenido cambiando la historia de esa manera, pero no podría volverlo a arreglar por lo que continué hablando con él. – siguió el joven mientras suspiraba un poco desalentado. – El señor Gokú es mucho mejor de lo que me lo has descrito madre, de hecho siento plena confianza en que me ayudará a mí y a su época a conseguir la paz – suspiró Trunks mientras se ponía de pie. – Aún así, tengo planeado entrenar, cuanto más rápido acabe esto, mejor será para mí y las personas de esta época –

Bulma también se levantó de su asiento – Trunks, Linnah está en su habitación, por si quieres hablar con ella – indicó.

El joven asintió y se dirigió a la recámara de la chica, golpeando primero la puerta, pero al no oír respuesta entró a la habitación encontrando a la joven sentada en un rincón, con las rodillas flexionadas hacia su pecho y los brazos cubriendo su rostro. Casi pudo jurar que la joven estaba llorando, pero al verla más detenida mente sus ojos sobresalían secos, mirando hipnotizados un rincón. Trunks aclaró su garganta - ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta tras de él.

La chica lo miró de reojo y luego volvió a observar aquel rincón – Lárgate – ordenó molesta.

- No eres muy amable – comentó Trunks acercándose y sentándose frente a ella - ¿Deseas hablarme de lo que te sucede? – preguntó, intentando conseguir algo de información.

Linnah lo miró en la misma pose – Eres una molestia, ¿qué diablos quieres? –dijo viendo como el muchacho cambiaba la expresión de su rostro.

- Dime tú, ¿qué quieres? Después de todo, aceptaste venir a cambio de algo. Deseo que me digas qué es ese algo – insistió el chico.

La saiyajin cambió la pose en la que estaba y volvió a hablar de muy mala gana – En estos momentos lo mejor será entrenar, así que alístate porque no deseo perder el tiempo -.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, y se dirigieron hacia la salida. Al notar esto Bulma no pudo evitar preguntar - ¿A dónde van? – su hijo de inmediato volteó a verla.

- Iremos a entrenar – respondió el joven.

Bulma suspiró – No podré evitar que lo hagas, pero no te sobre exijas – aconsejó la mujer mientras colocaba un cigarrillo en su boca.

En la salida la saiyajin se encontraba impaciente por irse, cuando Trunks alcanzó a la joven le comentó sobre un lugar donde solía entrenar con aquel saiyajin de nombre Gohan. Linnah de inmediato se interesó en ello debido al leve recuerdo de ese nombre y siguió a Trunks en un largo vuelo hasta el lugar.

Una vez allí ambos iniciaron el entrenamiento en estado normal y luego en súper saiyajin, así estuvieron largas horas aprendiendo a leer los movimientos del otro hasta que en cierto momento Linnah decidió que era mejor detenerse, pero Trunks no estaba de acuerdo.

- Bien es suficiente – dijo la saiyajin esquivando una patada que el joven había lanzado, saltando hacia arriba.

Trunks se movió rápidamente apareciendo tras ella – Aún puedo seguir – dijo golpeándola con el codo en la espalda, haciendo que la chica callera al suelo.

Linnah se puso de pie -¡He dicho basta! – gruñó sacudiéndose el polvo. Pero el joven guerrero no planeaba detener la pelea y de inmediato le lanzó el Burning Attack desde arriba.

- ¿Ya estas cansada? – dijo el muchacho viendo como la joven esquivaba dificultosamente su ataque. Pero de inmediato la vio desaparecer, al voltear vio como ella le lanzaba una patada dirigida a la barbilla.

- ¡Idiota! – gritó la joven a la vez que atacaba, la altura de la patada provocó que la falda que llevaba puesta se levantara y dejara ver la ropa interior que llevaba puesta.

Trunks pudo haberla esquivado sin dificultad alguna, pero el haber visto la ropa interior de una chica, a pesar de que fuere bastante discreta, lo heló por completo y recibió el golpe.

Linnah notó esto una vez vio como Trunks se cubría la boca en señal de dolor y a la vez se encontraba rojo por la pena, lo único que la joven pudo hacer fue bajar al nivel del suelo y fruncir el seño. – Maldición, sabía que esta ropa no era la adecuada – gruñó de brazos cruzados mientras su rostro se enrojecía también.

El joven Trunks también había bajado al nivel del suelo, aún con el rostro enrojecido y las manos en los bolsillos – Se…será mejor que…que regresemos – musitó nervioso y mirando al suelo.

Linnah entonces se molestó - ¡PERVERTIDO! – Exclamó señalándolo - ¡Deja de pensar en eso! – Ordenó mientras su rostro se volvía más rojo aún - ¡Olvida lo que sucedió! – continuó gritando mientras Trunks simplemente encogía más y más los hombros, completamente apenado.

- Sí, discúlpame, no era mi intención. Juro que no volverá a suceder, discúlpame – respondió el joven mientras los dos tomaban vuelo de regreso a casa de Trunks.

Durante el vuelo ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, el joven guerrero se encontraba completamente incomodado por la presencia de la saiyajin, pero había notado lo necesario de alguien para entrenar. Todos aquellos años sin Gohan le habían demostrado que para ser fuerte no sólo se necesitaba fuerza y algo que proteger, sino también alguien que te motivase a hacerlo; para él Linnah podría ser una gran fuente de motivación. Especialmente por aquel aire engreído que llevaba, de a momentos se le cruzaba la idea de demostrarle que él sería el más fuerte de los dos a cualquier precio.

Una vez llegaron Trunks observó como la joven se acercaba a Bulma completamente rabiosa – Quiero que me dé un pantalón, esta falda no me sirve para entrenar – gruñó la joven mientras la madre del chico se veía confundida.

- Está bien pero esa no es forma de pedir – gruñó Bulma - ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó al notar como Trunks entraba con las mejillas completamente enrojecidas.

- Nada – susurró el chico dirigiéndose a su habitación, aquel día había sido extremadamente agotador para él, desde la lucha con Freezer, hasta la prueba con Gokú, todo era tan confuso que apenas podía pensar claramente.

Una vez llegó a su recámara se sentó en la vieja cama que tenía, mientras pensaba una y otra vez en la imagen de su padre. Orgulloso, estricto y solitario, tal como su madre lo había descrito; por un momento se preguntó si de verdad había bondad en él, como su madre se lo había mencionado alguna vez. Mientras pensaba en ello se quedó profundamente dormido, estaba agotado y estresado, por lo que siquiera notó que la puerta de su habitación aún estaba abierta.

Bulma lo observó distante mientras sonreía – Te pareces tanto a tu padre en cuanto a rasgos físicos se requiere que cuando estas enfadado luces como un malvado saiyajin. Pero luego… luego te das a conocer como un joven puro y luchador, es por eso que eres tan especial hijo, por favor no te sobre exijas – susurró mientras cerraba la puerta lentamente.

Linnah volvió a sentarse en aquella esquina obscura de su habitación, mirando el suelo y haciendo dibujos con sus dedos en él, estaba muy pensativa respecto a la máquina del tiempo. ¿Era realmente posible viajar al pasado? Se preguntaba mientras intentaba entender, tenía leves imágenes de lo que pudieron ser Vegeta y Gokú, también recordó haber visto a Gohan, pero nada le daba ideas claras.

"Gokú…" pensó mientras cerraba los ojos, en su mente una voz que no supo identificar regañaba acerca de ese nombre. – …. Kakarotto…. Gokú – decía la voz, había más palabras involucradas, pero no podía entenderlas, simplemente no podía recordar qué era lo que decía.

Durante largas horas la saiyajin permaneció casi inmóvil en el lugar, miró de reojo la blusa que Bulma le había dado, tenía escrito Capsule, pero ella no podía entenderlo.

- ¿Por qué será que no entiendo esta escritura? – gruñó, recordando las variadas veces en las que había visto cosas escritas en las bolsas donde cargaba comida.

Probablemente sus padres no eran de la Tierra, o al menos eso era lo que ella deseaba pensar, después de todo, los humanos siempre fueron débiles y sensibles. No sería digno especular que una guerrera saiyajin era hija de humanos, al menos en su mente no era posible ser saiyajin con padres humanos.

Los días pasaron convirtiéndose en un mes entero, Bulma parecía haberse acostumbrado a sufrir el parecido entre Linnah y Vegeta, ya no escapaba ninguna lágrima de sus ojos al ver sus actitudes orgullosas y solitarias. Trunks también parecía haberse acoplado a los estrictos entrenamientos de la saiyajin, pero el comportamiento egocéntrico de la joven no le sentía para nada bien; demasiado solitaria, demasiado orgullosa, excesivamente fría. La actitud de la chica no le molestaba tanto como sus modales, no parecía querer obedecer a nadie, era libre como un animal y hacía lo que el instinto le ordenase o lo que él mismo llamaría gana. Linnah paseaba por la casa haciendo todo lo que gustaba, a pesar de que Bulma le haya puesto varios puntos de los cuales la saiyajin aceptó únicamente 5, su comportamiento inadecuado comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso.

Pero allí no terminaba la mala educación y la ambiciosa libertad con la que se manejaba la joven, también solía molestarlo e insultar a los humanos como si cucarachas fueren, Trunks se preguntó más de una vez si estuvo bien ayudarle. Los entrenamientos eran lo único positivo, puesto que había aprendido nuevas formas de manejar el Ki y había aumentado su velocidad en una cantidad considerable.

Lo más destacable que el joven había notado, mientras la máquina del tiempo se encontraba cargando en el improvisado laboratorio de su madre, fue que Linnah todos los días se detenía a observar la máquina. No lo hacía por largo rato, pero parecía estar muy interesada en ella, casi como si quisiese usarla para sus propios beneficios.

Aquella mañana antes de levantarse, Trunks se encontraba reflexionando sobre esto "¿Acaso será ese el favor que pedirá a cambio?" pensó girando en la cama y colocándose boca arriba, con los brazos tras su cabeza y mirando el techo rajado. "Pero, ella no tiene manera de haber sabido sobre la máquina del tiempo, no antes de haberme conocido" reflexionó mientras continuaba pensativo, "¿Qué será lo que quiere? Y ¿Por qué aún no dice nada?" gruñó en su mente.

La alarma despertadora sonó – Su actitud me disgusta, pero si quiero eliminar a los androides cualquier ayuda es crucial – farfulló Trunks, apagándola y levantándose de la cama.

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que vio fue a la muchacha, de espaldas, dirigiéndose a la cocina. La voz de su madre saludó – Buenos días, Linnah – dijo amable Bulma, pero la saiyajin se limitó a callarse y sentarse.

Trunks aquel día estaba mal dormido y el simple hecho de la descortesía de la chica lo molestaba, "¿qué acaso no podía demostrar un leve agradecimiento?" pensó sentándose a su lado y saludando a su madre – Buenos días mamá – sonrió el chico. Acto seguido observó a Linnah casi pretendiendo decirle "¿Ves? Así se debe saludar"

El desayuno fue servido amablemente por Bulma, una vez en la mesa los tres comenzaron a comer. Linnah era la que más tiempo se tomaba, parecía estar incómoda comiendo delante de los demás, por alguna razón no le gustaba tener su comida cerca de alguien más.

Bulma rió el notar como Linnah colocaba su brazo izquierdo de tal manera que en cierta forma protegía su plato de Trunks. El muchacho levantó la mirada y observó como su madre sonreía al ver a la muchacha.

- Mamá, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Trunks observando a Linnah e intentando entender.

La mujer volvió a reír – Me recuerda mucho a alguien, ¿a ti no? – dijo, llamando la atención de la saiyajin.

- ¿Podría saber a quién? – dijo la joven utilizando un tono gruñón en su voz.

Trunks aún no comprendía – No consigo entenderlo – suspiró esperando que su madre dijese algún nombre.

La científica suspiró con tristeza – A tu padre, se parece mucho a tu padre – explicó Bulma mientras se colocaba de pie y tomaba su plato junto con el de Trunks. – Los saiyajin, ¿son una raza de amargados? – rió burlona mientras lavaba.

Linnah hizo un gesto de odio – No – respondió seca y poniéndose de pie – Somos una raza de guerreros, recomiendo que nos respeten, ustedes dos son tan solo insectos terrícolas – gruñó y acto seguido caminó hacia las escaleras, dirigiéndose al exterior.

- Es idéntica a Vegeta, sólo que no es el príncipe de los saiyajin, como lo era él – rió la madre de Trunks, mientras este último se levantaba de la mesa también.

Su mirada se dirigía a las escaleras, recordaba a su padre por lo poco que había alcanzado a ver en él. Por lo que Bulma había contado, era un hombre solitario, estricto y orgulloso, pero tenía un poco de bondad en lo más profundo de su corazón.

- Madre, iré a entrenar con Linnah y regresaré pronto. Disculpa que debas soportar su descortesía, aprecio mucho que no la hayas echado de aquí – dijo Trunks, saliendo de inmediato tras la joven dirigiéndose al lugar donde solían entrenar.

Bulma mientras tanto observaba la máquina del tiempo, cargarla llevaba tres meses enteros, pero de todas formas, pasarían tres años hasta que Trunks pudiese volver, eso si quería mantener la sincronía con la misma línea temporal. Por ello mismo Bulma la programó para retroceder 20 años desde la época en la que era enviada, para no tener problemas con esto ajusto la fecha y hora exactas y bloqueó la máquina para evitar accidentes. Una vez hizo esto se dedicó a poner en orden las habitaciones, pero al entrar en la de Linnah notó que la cama estaba tal y como la había dejado.

- Que extraño, ¿será que no durmió allí? – pensó la mujer mientras se acercaba y veía sobre la vieja mesa de noche un retazo de papel.

Al mirarlo atentamente notó que era una escritura muy extraña, con símbolos muy diferentes a la escritura que todos utilizaban en la Tierra. Intentó comprenderla, pero no tenía referencia alguna, dejó el trozo de papel donde lo había encontrado y salió de allí muy pensativa.

- ¿Será esa la lengua de los saiyajin? – pensó mientras se dedicaba a barrer un poco los pasillos del subsuelo de lo que había sido la Corporación Cápsula.

- Parece que después de todo, esta muchacha puede escribir, pero… necesitará aprender nuestro alfabeto, no permitiré que esté aquí sin estudiar un poco – dijo la mujer en una postura firme y de orgullo – Esta saiyajin será inteligente –

Durante todo esto, el entrenamiento de Linnah se había vuelto mucho más duro debido a que Trunks intentaba extender las horas del mismo al máximo.

- Ya es suficiente, estás agotado – declaró la joven mientras bajaba la guardia y se dedicaba a regresar.

- ¡No aún no! – dijo Trunks intentando atacar a Linnah, pero su velocidad se había reducido tanto que a la chica solo le bastó un leve movimiento para esquivarlo.

- Trunks ambos estamos al límite ya no podemos seguir entrenando, debemos descansar – gruñó mientras descendía al suelo.

El muchacho hizo lo mismo – Aún puedo seguir, si es sin ti entonces como quieras – gruñó el muchacho mientras se ponía a lanzar puñetazos y patadas al aire.

No le tomó mucho tiempo estar lo suficientemente agotado para detenerse, una vez se detuvo observó a la saiyajin - ¿Lo ves? Aún puedo – sonrió cayendo desmayado.

"Este estúpido jamás sabe cuando detenerse" pensó observando al inconsciente muchacho – Eres un niño – mofó la chica tomando al joven de la camisa y levantándolo.

- Veremos si puedo extender un poco más los entrenamientos, pero no servirá de nada si te excedes demasiado, sólo perderás fuerzas – dijo colgando al joven en su hombro y volando en dirección a la corporación Cápsula.

Durante el vuelo la máquina del tiempo no paraba de flotar en su mente, ¿qué tan bueno sería viajar al pasado para su memoria? ¿Sería capaz de encontrar la respuesta a las preguntas que había cargado durante estos años? Quizás la única forma de saberlo era viajando en el tiempo y conociendo a todos estos personajes que tan familiares le sonaban, pero Trunks no parecía confiar en ella.

- No me interesa de qué forma, iré con él la próxima vez que viaje – gruñó acelerando más el vuelo.


	4. Choque de propósitos

**Capítulo 4 – Choque de propósitos.**

El tiempo había avanzado de una manera lenta, pero ya faltaban unos pocos días para que Trunks pudiese regresar al pasado. Tan sólo una semana lo separaba de su regreso a la época que alteró, semana que se estaba volviendo muy larga para Linnah.

Durante la tarde el entrenamiento prosiguió de una manera muy diferente, la saiyajin se veía preocupada en extremo por cómo conseguir la utilización de aquel artefacto. En tanto Trunks seguía tan concentrado como siempre en la pelea.

- ¡Presta atención! – gruñó lanzándole una patada directo a la cara, la cual la joven atajó casi por milagro.

Su rostro reflejó una gran sorpresa, observó al joven e intentó atacarlo, pero éste último retrocedió. - ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó al notar a Linnah distraída, durante los últimos tres años sólo había aprendido a entender cuándo prestaba atención y cuándo no.

La saiyajin le clavó la mirada – Nada – respondió seca volviendo a tomar su posición de batalla - ¡PELEA! – exigió atacándolo.

Ambos se trabaron en una larga batalla, realmente no había mucha diferencia entre sus poderes, especialmente porque a pesar de que Trunks fuera poseedor de una fuerza levemente mayor, Linnah era capaz de moverse un poco más rápido.

El tiempo continuó pasando, las energías de la saiyajin se agotaban rápido, pero eso era lo que Trunks aún no captaba con tanta facilidad, especialmente por su constante insistencia en pelear hasta caer desmayado. Desde arriba observó a la joven y casi de inmediato lanzó un poderoso ataque, esperó que ella saltara y lo esquivase, para poder sorprenderle, pero lo que vio se alejó mucho de sus expectativas.

- ¡REACCIONA! – gritó el muchacho volando a toda velocidad hacia la joven intentando protegerla de su propio ataque, Linnah estaba paralizada, su mente estaba en otra parte y al ver aquel rayo no tuvo reflejo alguno.

Trunks había logrado cubrirla de la mitad del golpe, por lo que ambos recibieron el mismo daño, de inmediato el muchacho se incorporó y le ofreció una mano a la joven, para ayudarle a levantarse. Esta última la rechazó y se levantó por su cuenta.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó preocupado el chico, pero Linnah no le dio respuesta. - ¿En qué estabas pensando? Durante el entrenamiento he notado que has estado distraída ¿Qué sucede? – dijo intentando conseguir algo más de información.

Tres largos años, en los que sólo podía saber que Linnah era una saiyajin de raza pura, cuyo objetivo aparentaba estar relacionado con Gohan y que tenía un gran interés en su máquina del tiempo. A pesar del largo tiempo, a pesar de los varios problemas con los androides, Linnah parecía no considerar necesario hacerle saber lo que necesitaba.

El día continuó sin demasiada gana, el joven, cada vez más cerca de su viaje en el tiempo se preocupaba intensamente por las intenciones de la saiyajin. Aquella misma noche se situó en el laboratorio y esperó a que la muchacha apareciera.

Mientras esperaba contemplaba el suelo, recordando una y otra vez aquella ocasión en la que se la cruzó, ¿habrá tomado riesgos innecesarios al traerla con él? Sacudió la cabeza. – No puede ser – gruñó colocando la punta de su pulgar en su boca, a señal de que pensaba casi forzosamente. Los pasos de la saiyajin interrumpieron bruscamente sus pensamientos, allí estaba ella, sentada frente a la puerta del laboratorio observando atentamente el artefacto.

Trunks se levantó y salió de allí, dándole un buen susto - ¡Qué haces aquí imbécil! – gruñó la joven tomando pose de pelea.

El muchacho hizo una mueca de disgusto – Eso deberás decírmelo tú, ¿qué es lo que buscas? –

La joven de inmediato se abalanzó sobre él golpeándolo contra el suelo – Quiero viajar al pasado – exigió, Trunks se quedó estático, no deseaba responder a esa violencia.

- ¿Cómo puedo saber que no harás desastres? No es posible jugar con el tiempo, la historia debe ser exactamente igual, sería una ruina cambiarla innecesariamente – negó el joven mirando con furia a Linnah.

La saiyajin alzó a Trunks halándolo firmemente de su camiseta – Iré contigo entonces, ¿volverás al pasado verdad? Pues entonces iré contigo – dijo la muchacha mirándolo con seriedad.

El muchacho se confundió entonces - ¿Para qué? – preguntó pensativo, no podía imaginar alguna razón fuera de la maldad para llevarla al pasado. Notó como Linnah no parecía creer necesario dar esa información y de inmediato aclaró – Si no me dices para qué, entonces no irás -.

Linnah lo miró completamente furiosa – Necesito recordar algo – dijo aún sosteniendo a Trunks por la playera. El muchacho, aún insatisfecho hizo un gesto de desaprobación, consiguiendo que la chica volviese a hablar – Esto lo tendremos que conversar – aclaró e inmediatamente se oyó la voz de Bulma reír.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¡Es muy tarde! No deben estar levantados a estas horas… - dijo la mujer sonriendo de manera burlona y maligna, para sorpresa de Linnah y de Trunks, la postura en la que habían sido encontrados dejaba mucho que pensar.

- Esto no se ve bien… - comentó la joven mirando a la científica.

Trunks también dirigió su mirada a ella, pero no parecía entender el por qué de la mirada de su madre. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que Linnah paseara por la casa y actuara de una manera tan poco femenina que prácticamente no tenía una noción entre un niño y ella.

Pero una vez entendió se levantó violentamente, lanzando a Linnah al suelo – Mamá, disculpa y quisiera hablar contigo a solas – pidió el joven intentando desviar el tema.

Bulma caminó hacia Linnah y le hizo un gesto, indicándole que la siguiera – Necesitaremos hablar seriamente – dijo la mujer. Para sorpresa de Trunks la saiyajin se levantó sin chistar y siguió a su madre. Una vez alejadas Bulma se colocó en una postura un poco más comprensiva y miró directamente a Linnah, como muy pocas personas se atrevían a hacer.

- ¿Podrías confiar en mí por un segundo? – dijo sin perder aquella mirada.

La muchacha miraba hacia abajo esperando la pregunta de la mujer, - Tú y Trunks tienen que conversarlo mejor, creo que ustedes tienen más cosas en común de lo que creen – declaró Bulma alejándose y devolviéndose a su habitación para continuar durmiendo.

A la tarde del día siguiente Trunks se encontraba sentado mirando por la pequeña ventanilla de su habitación, sosteniendo en sus manos un libro lleno de ejercicios, a pesar de las condiciones del mundo Trunks era obligado a estudiar y así también lo era Linnah. En un principio era muy complicado conseguir que ella se dedicara debido a que no entendía la escritura en la Tierra, pero conforme el tiempo fue pasando Trunks pudo enseñarle a leer y escribir el idioma. Un suspiro resonó en su habitación, ya había terminado con la tarea que Bulma le había encargado, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina donde Linnah también se veía concentrada en lo que hacía, miró la hoja de la joven y notó que no sólo era muy prolija sino que también precisa, parecía extraño de su parte, pero luego recordó lo inteligente que podría ser un guerrero si aplica varias ciencias en sus batallas.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó Trunks al ver como la saiyajin parecía tener problemas en el último ejercicio, ella negó con la cabeza y se concentró aún más.

El joven sonrió "Es muy orgullosa, no debería olvidar eso" pensó mientras se dedicaba a prepararse algo para comer, mientras lo hacía oyó volar la mesa y todo lo que estaba encima, volteó y lo que vio fue una saiyajin furiosa y frustrada.

- No era necesario que hicieres eso, si algo no lo entiendes puedes preguntarlo – regañó el joven arruinando su buen humor – A veces es mejor abandonar el orgullo ¿No crees? –

Linnah no respondió, simplemente se marchó del lugar a toda velocidad, cosa que inmediatamente preocupó al joven que a punto de seguirla fue detenido por la voz de su madre – No vayas, ella necesita estar sola – aconsejó y el joven entonces, no muy convencido, obedeció el consejo de su madre.

Las horas transcurrieron y la noche cayó rápidamente, Trunks decidió abandonar el lugar e ir en busca de la joven y le tomó varias horas frustrantes encontrarla, pero la encontró sobre un edificio destruido, sentada sobre el techo y dirigiendo su mirada al cielo.

El muchacho se acercó a ella sigilosamente, intentando no invadir su espacio se sentó frente a ella - ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó como de costumbre.

Linnah negó con la cabeza, se la veía confundida y perdida en sus propios pensamientos, por lo que Trunks decidió insistir en sus preguntas de una manera más indirecta, hablando de sí mismo y abriéndose levemente a sus dudas.

- ¿Sabes? Yo tampoco estoy bien, sé que últimamente no he sabido entender tu actitud y parece que no te importa lo que los demás crean de ti. Incluso pareciera que te aprovechas de nosotros por alguna razón y es casi insostenible tenerte en mi casa, pero quizás no estoy sabiendo entender lo que te sucede – dijo el joven buscando la palabra de la chica.

Linnah se puso de pie y le dio la espalda al joven – Sé perfectamente lo que sucede, pero creo que nadie puede entender la frustración de no saber nada sobre uno mismo. No te puedo contar mi pasado porque no lo recuerdo, no recuerdo nada antes de amanecer aquí – dijo señalando un rincón del techo del edificio.

Trunks entonces imaginó lo que ocurría – Te refieres a que, Gohan, de alguna manera ¿te ayudó? – dijo recordando un breve relato de su maestro. La saiyajin asintió.

- Cuando desperté aquí no podía levantarme, Gohan me vio y me alejó del lugar llevándome al hospital. Pero luego de aquella vez lo he visto una sola pelear con los androides, jamás me atreví a intervenir en la pelea y me alejé – gruñó humillada – siempre debí huir de esos malditos – dijo haciendo una leve pausa y volteando levemente hacia Trunks. – Tienes demasiadas esperanzas de destruirlos, eso es algo imposible – sentenció la chica.

Trunks negó con la cabeza – No, todos lucharon valientemente contra ellos y murieron, mi propósito es vengarlos, vengar todas las vidas inocentes que fueron arrebatadas por esos dos, debo traer la paz a este mundo y lo voy a hacer. No me voy a rendir y tampoco dejaré de pelear, es humillante tener que huir de ellos pero… - el chico hizo una pausa en la que Linnah volteó por completo a verlo, dibujó entonces una sonrisa falsa, que no se mostraba en su corazón – Los eliminaré especialmente por Gohan – dijo y con ello una lágrima que sólo la Luna fue capaz de hacer ver se derramó en su rostro.

Linnah lo miró con curiosidad, esa expresión y esa sonrisa que mentía descaradamente la había visto antes, pero una vez más, frustrándola de nuevo no recordaba de quien. Deseaba ponerle a su nombre una historia y para ello necesitaba recordarla.

- Lo que yo quiero es eliminar a los androides, lo que tú quieres es recordar tu pasado – concluyó el chico – Te pediré una sola cosa más y a cambio de ella irás al pasado conmigo -.

La saiyajin lo miró esperando a que hablara.

- Quiero que ayudes en las peleas que sean necesarias, con tus poderes y los míos recobro una ayuda que había perdido hace años – dijo el chico, entonces Linnah decidió agregar algo más.

- Una vez hayamos conseguido nuestros objetivos me marcharé y no volverás a verme. Ya no tendrás que soportarme – dijo, lo que le produjo a Trunks una sensación de tranquilidad mayor, lo que menos quería era tener que soportar a muchacha tan terca el resto de su vida.

Trunks se puso de pie – Hecho – dijo mientras ambos dirigían su mirada a las estrellas, tal y como Gokú se lo había dicho en el pasado, Trunks ahora tenía un objetivo y si quería cumplirlo tendría que aceptar ayuda de quien fuere.


	5. ¿Un presente peor que el futuro?

**Capítulo 5 - ¿La realidad es acaso mucho peor que el futuro?**

Los días continuaron pasando con normalidad, finalmente Trunks estaba listo para regresar al pasado así como Linnah estaba dispuesta a prestar su ayuda en lo que necesitase. Antes de dirigirse al pasado Bulma tomó a la saiyajin nuevamente para hablar a solas con ella, en tanto Trunks terminaba de preparar la máquina para que todo estuviere en orden.

- Linnah, sé lo que has acordado con Trunks pero deseo añadir algo más – dijo la mujer con un rostro de preocupación.

La muchacha giró levemente su cabeza en señal de confusión - ¿Qué más? – preguntó mientras en su mente no dejaba de girar la idea de poder encontrarse finalmente con lo que buscaba.

- Sé que no hay mucha diferencia entre tus poderes y los de Trunks, pero, eres levemente más rápida y eso te puede ayudar. Quisiera que evitaras que él peleara arriesgando su vida, su misión no es pelear, es observar – dijo Bulma con tristeza en sus ojos – No quiero perder a mi hijo así como perdí a Vegeta -.

La mirada de Bulma sorprendió a la saiyajin, había miradas tan fuertes en aquella familia que no podía evitar ser un poco más amable. Bajó la cabeza en señal de aceptación y se dirigió nuevamente a la máquina del tiempo donde Trunks esperaba listo para regresar.

Linnah subió sin problemas y Trunks inmediatamente la puso en funcionamiento – Bien, espero que todo salga como corresponde – dijo el joven mientras la máquina rápidamente regresaba al pasado.

Una vez regresaron al pasado Trunks transformó la máquina en cápsula, la guardó en su estuche y dirigió la mirada al cielo. – Sígueme por favor Linnah – indicó el chico mientras comenzaba a volar en dirección a una pequeña isla, intentó llegar lo más rápido posible y una vez estuvo allí su mirada mostró preocupación.

Linnah en tanto no comprendía mucho de lo que estaba ocurriendo, sólo le interesaban las personas que podía levemente reconocer.

- No puede ser, llegué demasiado tarde - dijo el chico apretando los puños – Gokú, los demás y los androides no están por ninguna parte. La isla está hecha un desastre – observó aún sin consuelo - ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?! –

La saiyajin continuó observando en silencio - ¿Qué harás ahora? – preguntó levemente molesta, no comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Trunks gruñó – Quisiera regresar el tiempo con la máquina que mi mamá hizo pero la energía sólo me alcanza para regresar. Y la máquina del tiempo aún no está perfeccionada y si lo hago podría presentar problemas… -

- Oye… - dijo Linnah mirando hacia las demás islas - ¿Sientes eso? –

El joven se sorprendió - ¿Ah? Sí puedo percibir un Ki, seguramente alguien está peleando en esa dirección. ¡Ya veo! Cambiaron el lugar de la batalla, ¡vamos! – dijo volando rápidamente en dirección al Ki. La joven lo siguió de cerca.

- Trunks dime exactamente qué es lo que haremos ahora – dijo la saiyajin durante el vuelo.

- De momento veré cómo está la situación, si Gokú y los demás pudieron vencer a los androides – explicó el joven. Nuevamente aceleró pasando junto a una nave, Linnah hizo exactamente lo mismo. – Es en ese lugar – dijo cuando logró sentir el Ki mucho más cerca.

Mientras se acercaba algo le llamó mucho la atención, se detuvo bruscamente sorprendiendo a Linnah. - ¿Qué ocurre ahora? – preguntó observando el rostro atónito del chico.

Trunks bajó a tierra y observó la cabeza de un extraño androide – Pero… ¿de dónde salió ese robot tan extraño? ¿Con quiénes están peleando? no puedo entenderlo – dijo confuso, Linnah observó al robot también preocupada.

- Según lo que me dijiste, deberíamos encontrarnos con los androides #17 y #18 ¿verdad? – preguntó la muchacha agachándose para observar más de cerca a la desconocida máquina.

El joven asintió nervioso – Esto no puede ser, ¿qué está pasando aquí? – se cuestionó aún sin apartar la mirada de aquella cabeza.

Mientras lo hacía, detrás de él resonó una enorme explosión, tanto Trunks como Linnah voltearon a ver. - ¿Qué? La pelea todavía no ha terminado – concluyó el chico, tanto él como la joven se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia la zona de combate.

"Finalmente podré ver a esos guerreros" sonrió la saiyajin mientras seguía a Trunks, esperaba de aquel encuentro alguna ayuda de memoria. Luego miró hacia su derecha - ¿Quién crees que haya sido ese androide? – preguntó aún curiosa por saber.

Trunks respondió amargado – No tengo la menor idea, estos no son los androides que conocemos. Quizás haya una posibilidad de que hayan sido tres – dijo con evidente inquietud.

Ambos avanzaron, cuando finalmente Linnah pudo ver a todos "¿Serán ellos?" se preguntó mientras lo que más captaba su atención era Vegeta, estaba transformado en súper saiyajin por lo que inmediatamente lo identificó como guerrero de la raza. "Se parece mucho a Trunks" se dijo a sí misma echándole otra mirada al joven de cabello lila, "Probablemente este sea su padre, Vegeta".

Pikoro reconoció inmediatamente al muchacho, pero su mirada se clavó instantáneamente en la joven que lo acompañaba, en la anterior oportunidad ella no se encontraba involucrada, se preguntó si Trunks mismo la había traído del futuro y para qué.

- Quién… ¿Quién es ese hombre? No lo conozco – tembló el chico observando al androide #20 aún más perdido que antes, la historia tal cuál la conocía estaba completamente alterada. – Ustedes estaban peleando con el ¿no es verdad? –

Al decir esto todos observaron estupefactos al chico – Pero si son los androides de los que nos platicaste – intervino Vegeta. Trunks continuaba en shock – ¿Qué significa esto…? – gruñó mientras contemplaba al extraño hombre.

El Namekusei se vio sorprendido también - ¿Qué? ¿Son otros androides? – dijo en el mismo estado de sorpresa que los demás. Nadie podía creer lo que el joven del futuro estaba diciendo, Krillin, Gohan y Ten Shin Han tampoco podían salir del asombro.

Todos inmediatamente dirigieron su mirada al androide número 20 con el que se encontraban en batalla, ya no tenían idea de quién era aquel hombre. Vegeta se enfureció - ¿Son otros? Si eso es cierto, entonces ¿quién es ese androide? ¡¿Quién es?! ¡Contesta! – ordenó mirando furioso al chico. Linnah alzó el mentón observando al saiyajin altaneramente – Ya ha dicho que no lo conoce – gruñó intentando superar la autoridad de Vegeta.

- ¿Qué dijiste muchacha? – refunfuñó entonces el príncipe. En esta oportunidad la chica lo ignoró por completo.

Krillin hizo su propio razonamiento – Yo creo que no representa ningún problema para nosotros, ese joven desconocido sin darse cuenta fue quien cambió nuestro destino. Lo más seguro es que esos androides también hayan cambiado su apariencia –

- Ojalá que así sea – comentó Ten Shin Han aún con la mirada sobre el androide 20.

En medio de una terrible confusión Bulma apareció en una nave, Linnah volteó a verla bastante sorprendida, Trunks en cambio intentó llamarle la atención para que se alejara.

- ¡No se acerquen es peligroso aléjense! – gritó, pero el Dr. Gero aprovechó esa mínima oportunidad. Lanzó un ataque que alcanzó la nave en la que Bulma viajaba mientras anunciaba que serían despertados los androides número 17 y número 18: Lo que Trunks tanto temía.

La explosión llenó de humo el lugar, la nave en la que Bulma viajaba calló destrozada al suelo y una vez se despejó el lugar la sombra de Trunks sosteniendo a Bulma apareció, Linnah estaba a su lado con el bebé en sus brazos. Cuando la mujer reaccionó lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su pequeño, que para su suerte estaba en brazos de la saiyajin.

- Muchas gracias por salvarnos – sonrió Bulma mirando a ambos jóvenes, Linnah miró hacia otro lado y gruñó unas palabras.

- No tenía opción – murmuró molesta, en tanto Trunks miró a Bulma sin decir palabra.

El pelilila entonces volvió a mirar a su madre y a sí mismo, recordando en qué situación se encontraban y buscando severamente con su mirada a Vegeta. Aquel permanecía transformado y completamente concentrado en buscar al androide número 20 que había desaparecido en la explosión. Inmediatamente se dirigió a su padre reclamándole y preguntándole el por qué no había ayudado a Bulma y a su hijo, pero la única respuesta que tuvo de su padre fueron unas palabras hirientes que lo dejaron atónito; tal cual Vegeta lo había dicho, a él no le interesaban ni su mujer ni su hijo.

Linnah observaba de reojo la situación y sonreía con una leve maldad "por alguna razón no me siento ajena a ese saiyajin" se dijo a sí misma mientras veía como Vegeta continuaba buscando al androide, precisamente estas actitudes propias de la raza le devolvían a Linnah la sensación de familiaridad que tanto le había faltado durante largo tiempo.

La historia continuó transcurriendo con suma normalidad de hecho, una vez Bulma indicó que el androide #20 era el mismísimo Doctor Maqui Gero, Vegeta fue en busca del laboratorio, mientras Trunks, Linnah y los demás fueron también.

Los androides, para desgracia de todos, fueron despertados con una pequeña adición… el androide número 16. Trunks lo observaba anonadado, ya no eran tan sólo dos temibles androides, sino tres.

Linnah se acercó a Trunks - ¿Qué se supone que signifique este tercer androide? – dijo mientras continuaba contemplándolo con odio. Nada le desagradaba más que pensar en más androides que superaran sus poderes.

El joven negó con la cabeza – No puedo comprenderlo, ya no son sólo dos androides, sino tres… esto se está volviendo un infierno – dijo apretando los dientes en señal de preocupación.

Mientras tanto, los tres androides resolvieron cumplir como tales e ir a destruir a Gokú, ya que por eso habían sido creados. Por ello estos se fueron volando sin siquiera prestar mínima atención a los guerreros, lo cual irritó lo suficiente al príncipe saiyajin, quien había decidido ir a enfrentarlos.

Trunks se alarmó e intentó detenerlo, pero solo obtuvo un golpe en el estómago que lo dejó sin aliento, lo cual a los ojos de Linnah fue un puntazo en la cabeza. La muchacha sujetó su cabeza fuertemente con una de sus manos como si le doliera y gruñó irritada – Diablos, por qué… qué es lo que me pasa… - dijo mientras todos se acercaban a ver a Trunks.

Nuevamente, una voz que no podía reconocer ni distinguir resonó en un recuerdo muy borroso "A mí no me interesan los saiyajin débiles" decía, la frase continuaba muy vagamente, por lo tanto Linnah no pudo recordar más de ello. El dolor de cabeza era demasiado fuerte cuando intentaba distinguir más en sus recuerdos, por lo tanto evitaba presionarse cuando recordaba estos pequeños retazos de su historia. Una saiyajin sin historia… eso es lo que ella se había vuelto.

* * *

Este capítulo me tomó bastante tiempo porque realmente al empezarlo estaba siguiendo lo mejor posible los diálogos del capítulo original de DBZ, para no perder mucho la escencia. Sin embargo aquí se nota bastante que la historia en sí, no varía demasiado, por tanto de ahora en más me dedicaré a poner un punto de vista más desde mi personaje, en lugar de ocupar tanto lo que se ha visto ya en la serie. Seguramente se conocen los hechos de atrás hacia adelante xD, asi que no es necesario que yo lo repita ¿o si?

Lamento ser tan lenta para escribir, es que a veces se me complica un poco, sin embargo ahora tengo vacaciones así que ¡a escribir se ha dicho! aunque también tengo que hacer unos cuantos dibujos xD.

(Aquí dejo mi deviantart, ya que allí aparecen varios dibujos de Linnah para que la vean: hopelessmirai ese es mi user espero sepan el resto xD)


	6. Retazos de historia

**Capítulo 6 – Retazos de historia**

Krillin y los demás se habían acercado al joven del futuro preocupados por el golpe que había recibido. - ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó aquel mientras Trunks alzaba la mirada, aún arqueado de dolor.

- Sí… h...hay que… seguirlo – decía sin aliento – No… podemos permitir que… luche antes de que Gokú se recupere de su enfermedad, deténganlo por favor -.

Colocando una mano en el hombro del muchacho para contenerlo, Krillin repentinamente recordó que Bulma y Gohan se dirigían también a casa de Gokú. Trunks levantó la vista preocupado – Mi madre y Gohan corren peligro -.

- Sigamos a esos sujetos – indicó Pikoro volteando a ver a la saiyajin que se encontraba levemente agitada.

- ¿Vendrás con nosotros? – preguntó Krillin mientras aquella asentía y todos se dirigían a toda velocidad tras de Vegeta.

Durante el vuelo la mirada en los ojos del joven Trunks denotaba suma preocupación, en su mente no quería que su padre muriera de nuevo, pero a su vez, la demostración de orgullo y necedad que había dado lo enfurecían. Era una mezcla agridulce de sentimientos hacia su padre ya que por fin podía conocerlo, tal cual se lo habían dicho, una persona muy orgullosa, sin embargo y sin darse cuenta, Trunks había creado una imagen de él distinta ya que Bulma demostraba siempre estar profundamente enamorada del príncipe saiyajin.

Al llegar a la zona de combate, lo que más preocupaba al joven se había hecho realidad; su padre se encontraba desafiando sólo a los androides. Apenas aterrizó notó que Vegeta se encontraba incrustado en la roca de la montaña, ya que número 18 lo golpeó lanzándolo hacia allí. - ¿Se encuentra bien señor Vegeta? – dijo el joven.

Inmediatamente el saiyajin salió de allí caminando, demostrando estar bien. - ¡Señor Vegeta! – exclamó el muchacho con un tono suave de voz, casi guardándose la alegría de verlo bien.

Linnah se acercó lentamente al grupo, siempre siguiéndolos desde atrás. Aún se encontraba fuera de equilibrio por aquel recuerdo, de vez en cuando sentía que si recordaba todo, acabaría sufriendo de un dolor intenso; mas no podía saber el por qué de ello. La saiyajin observó atentamente cómo Trunks se alegraba al ver a su padre, e inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de desentendimiento.

- Pero qué sujetos tan fastidiosos son todos ustedes – gruñó el orgulloso príncipe mientras miraba a los demás con una sonrisa que denotaba su goce por estar peleando. - ¿Acaso creen que pueden ser útiles en esta pelea? -.

Inmediatamente Linnah refunfuñó – El único inútil eres tú, arriesgando tu estúpida vida. ¿No te enseñaron reglas básicas de pelea? No subestimes al enemigo – decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos. El príncipe saiyajin soltó una risa – Vaya, parece que cuentas con mucho coraje. Es evidente que eres una guerrera saiyajin; como guerrera de clase baja que eres te recomiendo observar, aprenderás cómo pelear –

Linnah apretó los puños fuertemente mientras Trunks se volvía hacia ella y le colocaba una mano en el hombro – No hagas esto mas difícil, recuerda que nuestro principal objetivo es derrotar a los androides; no discutir con el señor Vegeta. – decía el chico. Mientras se volvía a su padre, que aún continuaba con intenciones de pelear. – Huyamos de aquí señor Vegeta, si usted se queda aquí morirá y todo por su orgullo. ¡Se lo estoy pidiendo por favor! – imploraba el muchacho al orgulloso príncipe.

Sin sentir el mínimo efecto de las palabras de su hijo, Vegeta respondió – ¿Quieres que te vuelva a golpear? ¡Me estorbas! ¡Largo de aquí! –

La androide número 18 interrumpió la conversación – Si quieren huir, lo pueden hacer. Porque nosotros no estamos interesados en los cobardes que huyen. –

- Ya basta de bromas. No veo la necesidad de huir justo cuando pienso acabar contigo; ¡nunca abandonaría una batalla! Te voy a decir algo, prefiero pelear solo y morir que luchar junto con esos terrícolas, ese nameku o el inútil de Kakarotto. – Sonreía maliciosamente – No quiero que vuelvan a mezclarme con ese grupo de incompetentes.-

La saiyajin dio un vistazo a su derecha, donde se encontraba Trunks intentando contener su furia. Por alguna razón instintiva sintió empatía por primera vez con una persona en largos años, pudo sentir como si la distancia entre Vegeta y Trunks, le recordara a una distancia que ella poseía, mas le era imposible recordar. La voz del androide 17 irrumpió en el pensamiento de la joven. – Ese comentario fue maravilloso – decía el pelinegro dirigiéndose al orgulloso guerrero – Por la manera de pelear se nota fácilmente que eres el legítimo príncipe de los saiyajin –

Linnah sacudió la cabeza - ¿El príncipe? – susurró mientras Trunks volteaba a verla.

- No tienen por qué decírmelo unos muñecos de chatarra como ustedes – decía Vegeta mientras escupía un poco de sangre – Sólo pretenden ser unos niños tontos -.

- Linnah, ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo el joven del futuro al notar el rostro confuso de la saiyajin.

- ¿Ese hombre… es… el príncipe de mi raza? – repitió la muchacha mientras Trunks se intrigaba.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Acaso el señor Vegeta tiene alguna relación contigo? –preguntó Trunks.

- No – respondió la saiyajin de forma seca. – Simplemente he oído hablar de él antes. Sólo eso – dijo mientras con su mano agarraba su cabeza, estaba comenzando a sentir un leve dolor.

Número 17 continuaba hablando con el mencionado príncipe, pautando una única cosa, que ninguno de los guerreros interfiriese en la pelea de número 18 y Vegeta. Aclarando que si alguno de ellos se metiese en la pelea, él mismo también intervendría.

Inmediatamente la pelea continuó, Trunks se encontraba con los nervios a flor de piel sin poder moverse debido a la indicación del androide número 17. Observaba la pelea con nerviosismo.

- Ese androide va a matar a Vegeta – dijo Pikoro observando la pelea – Vean eso, si se fijan bien el androide lo está presionando poco a poco con su defensa. – decía mientras Trunks demostraba cierto temor en su mirada – El poder del enemigo no ha disminuido, en cambio el poder de Vegeta conforme avanza la pelea disminuye. –

El comentario de Pikoro paralizó también a Linnah, ya que durante los tres años en los que había permanecido con Bulma y Trunks, hubo una única oportunidad en la que ella misma había enfrentado a los androides tal cual Vegeta, por su propio orgullo. Pero era este mismo don de la energía limitada de los androides el que los volvía indestructibles, la pelea iba agotando las energías de los guerreros pero los androides continuaban como si nada; lo cual era mortal.

Inmediatamente el grito de dolor que Vegeta lanzó hizo que Linnah volteara bruscamente a observar la pelea. El saiyajin se encontraba con un brazo roto, lo que había generado también una respuesta inmediata de Trunks, quien sin dudarlo un segundo se lanzó al ataque con su espada, con el motivo de salvar a su padre. Sin embargo el androide número 17 que permanecía atento a los guerreros notó la intervención del saiyajin, quien al golpear a la número 18 partió la espada e inmediatamente recibió el golpe de número 17 quedando inconsciente.

Los demás, exceptuando a Krillin fueron inmediatamente en su ayuda. Linnah dudó levemente en intervenir debido a que Trunks solía decirle que era un riesgo interponerse en la historia de manera brusca, sin embargo en su mente la imagen de Bulma y la promesa que le hizo le obligaba a intervenir; ningún saiyajin que hace una promesa la incumple, es una parte muy profunda en su honor, cuando se respeta a alguien, todo lo que se le dice es verdad.

La muchacha se transformó inmediatamente e intentó pelear contra el androide número 17, lanzándole una patada al cuello que éste esquivó apareciendo justo detrás de ella y seguido de dicho movimiento la precipitó al suelo de una patada en la espalda. Linnah resistió levemente la caída utilizando el vuelo, se levantó e intentó atacar al androide de cabello negro nuevamente, pero la androide número 18 la sujetó del brazo y la lanzó fuertemente contra unas rocas, dejándola desmayada y haciendo que su cabello regresara a su color natural.

Ten Shin Han estaba siendo estrangulado por el androide de cabello negro, mientras Vegeta, quien iba al ataque era detenido por el androide de cabello rubio. El joven Trunks, reincorporándose del golpe que había recibido intentó retomar su ataque, sin embargo, la Número 18 al notar esto, lanzó fuertemente a Vegeta hacia el estómago del muchacho; quien perdiendo el conocimiento por completo, recuperó el color lila en su cabello.

Krillin temblaba en la lejanía, observando cómo los tres súper saiyajin que habían ido al ataque fueron vencidos con mucha facilidad. – E…Esos androides… son m...muy fuertes – tembló el muchacho sin poder moverse. Casi de inmediato recordó al misterioso androide número 16, sobre el cual Trunks mencionó no tener conocimientos.

Dicho androide, de físico grande, cuyo cabello era rojo y de ojos celeste hielo como el resto de los androides dirigió su mirada a Krillin, sonriéndole pacíficamente. El guerrero se exaltó por unos instantes, pero luego se calmó al notar lo diferente que éste androide era; rodeado por aves que no le temían, parecía contemplar mucho a la naturaleza.

- Y… a ese qué le sucede… qué raro – murmuró el guerrero contemplando a número 16.

Mientras tanto, allí abajo, Ten Shin Han continuaba siendo asfixiado lentamente por el número 17, quien al notar que Pikoro se había reincorporado y se dirigía hacia él a toda velocidad, soltó a Ten Shin Han.

Pikoro dirigió un puñetazo hacia el pelinegro, sin embargo, el joven esquivó el ataque y proporcionó un mortal golpe al estómago el Nameku, quien escupió sangre ni bien recibió el fuerte golpe y fue dejado caer directamente al suelo desde la altura.

El androide número 17 sonrió con satisfacción al notar su superioridad sobre todos los guerreros, mientras el androide número 18 observaba en silencio. Junto a ella, se encontraba Vegeta, desparramado en el suelo; a penas notó la distracción de la muchacha se levantó y lanzó un fuerte rayo de energía. Número 18 lo saltó y dirigió un fuerte golpe al rostro del príncipe saiyajin, iniciando así una serie de golpes, sin embargo y a pesar del fuerte dolor combinado con la fractura de su brazo, Vegeta intentaba levantarse.

- Creo que es mejor que le rompa la otra mano para que ya no pueda volver a usarla – rió la chica de cabello rubio, pisando fuertemente el otro brazo de Vegeta.

El dolor fue lo suficiente para dejar inconsciente al orgulloso príncipe, quien perdiendo también su transformación de súper saiyajin regresó a tener cabello negro y desapareció el aura dorada que lo rodeaba. El androide número 17 señaló esto al ver cómo el hombre se transformaba - Su color de cabello ha regresado a la normalidad y ha dejado de producir ese resplandor, que guerrero tan extraño –

Número 18 dirigió su mirada hacia Trunks – Él también hizo lo mismo – señaló, cambiando su mirada hacia la saiyajin que número 17 había logrado dejar fuera de combate – Y esa muchacha también –

El androide pelinegro observó a ambos – Quién demonios son, no los tengo registrados, aunque no me interesan en lo más mínimo –

Casi de inmediato, la saiyajin que hacía unos segundos se encontraba en medio de las rocas, se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la número 18. Dicha androide, esquivando con facilidad el golpe, tomó a la muchacha del brazo y la estrelló fuertemente contra el suelo, logrando que la cabeza de la chica se golpeara primero. - ….m…maldita… bastarda… - gruñó la saiyajin, mientras lentamente perdía la consciencia. _"¿Hay alguien aquí con vida?" _una voz resonaba en su mente, lejana, distorsionada… el recuerdo no era nada claro, pero esa voz… Linnah ya no tenía energías para distinguirla del sonido de las alertas de la ciudad, ni del fuego en los edificios… ¿Qué es lo que estaba recordando? Todo se desvaneció en luz blanca, había caído inconsciente.

- Qué persistente – exclamó el androide pelinegro – Pero eso no le servirá de nada –

Krillin continuaba temblando de miedo mientras ambos androides se acercaban a él, provocándole temblar fuertemente. Todos habían sido derrotados muy rápida y fácilmente.

- No te preocupes, tus amigos aún están con vida – dijo número 17, de brazos cruzados y con una mirada confiada. – Es mejor que les des esas extrañas semillas del ermitaño, seguro que con eso se van a reponer – continuaba diciendo, Krillin se sorprendió.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó al oír las palabras del androide.

- Si en determinado casos sus habilidades llegan a incrementarse, diles que con gusto pelearé con ellos – continuó, alejándose en dirección hacia el número 16. – Nos vemos – agregó, el androide de cabello rubio, la número 18, siguió los pasos de su gemelo.

- ¿17 no le vas a preguntar dónde está la casa de Goku? – preguntó la chica.

- No te preocupes, será más divertido que nosotros la busquemos con más calma, además si causamos alboroto ese sujeto saldrá de su escondite para pelear con nosotros – respondió éste.

Número 18 asintió – Tienes razón – dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia Krillin – Adiós amigo – sonrió ella.

Krillin los observaba alejarse en estado de shock.

- Estás actuando como un niño número 17 – regañaba la chica mientras se alejaban.

El pelinegro respondió - ¿Tú crees eso? -

Mientras los tres androides decidían tomar vuelo hacia una zona más habitada, Krillin corrió hacia ellos - ¡EY AGUARDEN! – decía acercándose a los tres individuos.

- Y ahora que… ¿qué quieres de nosotros? – gruñó 17 sin dirigirle la mirada.

- Quiero saber cuál es su objetivo androides, díganmelo de una vez, ¿quieren matar a Gokú? O ¿quieren destruir por completo el planeta? –

El pelinegro respondió con tranquilidad – Nuestro primer objetivo es destruir a Gokú y después de eso ya pensaremos qué hacer –

El guerrero continuó sus preguntas – Díganme, ¿por qué quieren matar a Gokú? Ya eliminaron al doctor Maqui Gero, el era el único interesado en eso. ¡Ustedes no tienen por qué cumplir su objetivo! –

- El doctor Maqui Gero no tiene que ver nada, lo que vamos a hacer es un simple juego – decía el muchacho, volteando a ver a Krillin.

- ¿Qué? ¿Un simple juego? ¡¿Sólo lo hacen por diversión?! ¡¿Cómo se atreven?!-

- Es por eso que no te preguntamos dónde está la casa de Gokú, buscarlo es parte del juego – reía el androide de cabello negro.

Krillin tembló – Y… si en determinado momento les pidiera que no hicieran eso, ¿sería posible que lo dejaran vivir? O… ¿es imposible? –

Número 16 respondió – Claro que es imposible, nosotros fuimos construidos para eliminar a Gokú – decía aquel, aun mostrando su sonrisa amable.

El androide número 17 agregó a la respuesta – Tal y como lo oyes muchacho – Krillin tembló ante la respuesta – Es mejor que vayas a darles esas semillas del ermitaño a tus amigos, o se van a morir –

La chica de cabello rubio se acercó al guerrero, quien aún temblaba de miedo ante su presencia; ésta en un movimiento inesperado besó la mejilla del chico – Nos veremos pronto – dijo con un tono de voz suave – Adiós – sonrió mientras se alejaba junto a los otros dos androides.

Paralizado por un instante Krillin despertó al recordar que debía ayudar a los otros guerreros, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia ellos, al cabo de unos minutos todos lograron levantarse, Trunks examinaba su espada rota, mientras Linnah se mantenía sentada a lo lejos.

Con sus manos rodeando su cabeza y gruñendo de dolor, la extraña saiyajin buscaba recordar quién era el que había hablado en aquel recuerdo tan confuso, estaba segura de que ese golpe en la cabeza lo había sufrido antes, pero no tenía idea de por qué repentinamente oyó esa voz… nada encajaba – Diablos – murmuró mientras el muchacho de cabello lila le observaba a distancia. "Está actuando extraño" pensó el chico al notar cómo ella parecía estar confundida en su propia mente. Otros minutos pasaron, todos se encontraban conversando respecto a los androides, exceptuando Vegeta, quien estaba alejado.

- ¿Esos androides saben de la existencia de las semillas del ermitaño? – exclamó Pikoro, al no creer lo que Krillin le había contado.

Ten Shin Han estaba igual de confundido – Pero si sabían todos los detalles, ¿por qué no nos mataron en ese preciso instante? –

- No… no lo sé – suspiró Krillin.

- ¿Acaso quieren dar a entender que no necesitan matarnos? ¡Ni siquiera hemos peleado contra ellos! – gruñó el guerrero de tres ojos.

- Y jamás lo haremos, porque esos sujetos son extremadamente fuertes. Sobrepasan los límites, jamás hubiera imaginado el nivel de pelea que tienen – comentaba el Nameku, ante las palabras del sujeto Vegeta comenzaba a enfurecer, entrando en un cólera estremecedor y alejándose a toda velocidad utilizando el vuelo.

- ¡VEGETA! – llamó Krillin, el muchacho del futuro se preparó para seguirle.

Pikoro lo detuvo - ¡TRUNKS! ¡NO LO SIGAS, DETENTE! Déjalo que se vaya – aconsejó, el hijo de Vegeta volteó a verle, bajando su aura – Cuando se convirtió en súper saiyajin había recuperado su confianza y su orgullo como guerrero; pero esos androides, especialmente la mujer le dieron una paliza demostrándole que no era el mejor. Te aseguro que está realmente conmocionado – el muchacho bajó la mirada, aceptando las palabras de Pikoro.

Ten Shin Han continuó razonando – Lo que no puedo creer es que aunque nosotros nos opusimos a ellos no pudimos detenerlos –

- Discúlpenme, pero con solo verlos mis piernas inmediatamente se paralizaron y desgraciadamente ya no pude pelear – dijo Krillin decepcionado de sí mismo.

- No te preocupes, incluso Trunks convertido en súper saiyajin fue derrotado de un sólo golpe, date cuenta de qué tan fuerte es nuestro oponente, aunque lo hubieras desafiado no habrías logrado nada - decía Pikoro, Krillin gruñó. La presencia del guerrero Gokú hacía mucha falta.

- Además él fue el hombre que derrotó a Freezer en tan sólo unos segundos – agregó Ten Shin Han, Trunks observaba – ¡Y ahora que peleó con esos androides asesinos no fue capaz de detenerlos! –

El viajero del tiempo dirigió su mirada al suelo, estremeciéndose con esas palabras – Seré directo con ustedes – continuaba el guerrero – Aunque Gokú sea muy fuerte no hay mucha diferencia entre su fuerza comparada con la de Trunks o la de Vegeta ¡Jamás en la vida les ganaremos ni siquiera Gokú! – gritaba dirigiéndose a Krillin.

- S…Sí… es cierto – respondía éste.

Trunks alzó la voz levemente – Escuchen, también quiero decirles que esos sujetos también son un poco diferentes a los androides que yo conocí en el futuro – todos se confundieron ¿qué? – Los androides que yo conozco no eran tan fuertes como los de esta época. Por lo menos yo era capaz de mantener una pelea con ellos en el futuro –

Ten Shin Han continuaba desanimado – De todas maneras nos espera un futuro lleno de obscuridad ¿Qué vamos a hacer a partir de ahora? -

Casi de inmediato, todos notaron los pasos de Linnah acercarse, Pikoro gruñó ante la presencia de esa saiyajin - ¿Quién diablos eres tú? Trunks, ¿ella viene contigo? –

Linnah pisó fuertemente, rompiendo una roca que había allí – Dime, bicho verde ¿quién te crees ser para hablarme de esa manera? – gruñía la muchacha acercándose a Trunks. – Mi nombre es Linnah, que no se te olvide –

El chico de cabello lila observaba en silencio, mientras Pikoro miraba a la muchacha – Tú también eres una saiyajin, ¿pretendes atacarnos? – inmediatamente Trunks intervino en la conversación.

- Ella viene conmigo – decía el chico – no tienen por qué alarmarse –

Linnah soltó una risa – Si, mejor evita que mate a tu amigo, Trunks – decía la muchacha, inmediatamente una puntada en la cabeza le hizo reclinarse de dolor. - ¡Diablos otra vez! – Gruñó, todos la observaron confundidos mientras la muchacha simplemente intentaba mantenerse estable – No se queden mirándome así, ¿qué es lo que van a hacer respecto a esos androides? –

Pikoro fue el primero en hablar – Antes que nada vayan a casa de Gokú y llévenselo a otra parte, en estos momentos no podemos arriesgar su vida. Al fin y al cabo tenemos que pensar en una solución después de que Gokú se cure de su enfermedad –

- Sí, tienes razón. Y díganos Pikoro ¿a partir de este momento qué tiene pensado hacer? – preguntó Krillin, el Nameku gruñó.

- Aún no lo sé –

- ¿Cómo que aún no lo sabe? Usted siempre encuentra soluciones para todo y más en este preciso momento. ¿No es así? ¡Vamos díganos! ¿Acaso no somos amigos? – ante esto último el guerrero se exaltó.

- ¿Tú y yo amigos? – Gruñó enfureciéndose - ¡NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES! – Krillin retrocedió mientras todos se sorprendían, exceptuando Linnah quien mostraba una sonrisa ante la respuesta del guerrero - ¿DESDE CUÁNDO USTEDES Y YO NOS HICIMOS AMIGOS? – gritó lanzando una bola de energía que todos esquivaron a duras penas y Trunks saltó con facilidad. Linnah estaba fuera del camino y a pesar de que éste ataque le rozara no se movió ni un milímetro - ¡PERTENEZCO A LA FAMILIA DEL MAL! ¡QUE NO SE LES OLVIDE QUE SOLAMENTE LOS UTILIZO PARA ALGÚN DÍA PODER CONQUISTAR EL MUNDO! – gritó aquel, volando lejos y a toda velocidad.

Trunks observaba anonadado y confuso – Si es verdad, lo había olvidado por completo. Él es la reencarnación del Pikoro maligno que nos atacó hace mucho tiempo y tuvimos que pelear muy duro para defender la Tierra – decía Ten Shin Han, apretando fuertemente el puño – ¡RAYOS MALDITO PIKORO! ¡Aún tiene esa idea tonta de conquistar el mundo! –

Krillin sonrió – Yo creo que desde que está con Gokú nos quiere convencer con esas mentiras. No creo que aún quiera conquistar al mundo – Trunks, Ten Shin Han y la saiyajin dirigieron su mirada al guerrero – Su manera de ser se parece mucho a la de Gokú y Vegeta: sólo quieren pelear con alguien más fuerte que ellos. Me imagino que es en lo único que está pensando, por eso se fue volando para usar su último recurso que tiene en algún lugar – dijo volteando a ver a los demás y sonriendo – Quizás sea eso –

- Y dime ¿cuál es ese último recurso del que nos estás hablando? – preguntó Ten Shin Han.

Krillin señaló hacia dónde se había alejado Pikoro - ¿Ya viste que Pikoro se alejó en esa dirección? ¿Acaso no sabes lo que se encuentra hacia allá? –

Ten Shin Han alzó la mirada - ¿Hacia esa dirección? No lo sé, en verdad no lo recuerdo muy bien – parpadeó confuso – Dime, ¿es un lugar que yo conozco? –

El guerrero sonreía – Está el templo de Kami-sama –

- ¡¿El templo de Kami-sama?! – se sorprendió el hombre de tres ojos, Krillin se acercó hacia él.

- Todo el mundo sabe esto, pero hace mucho tiempo Kami-sama y Pikoro eran un solo individuo que provenía de otro planeta y para sacar el mal se separaron y se formaron en dos seres individuales y Pikoro fue la reencarnación del ser malo – explicaba aquel.

Linnah observaba con curiosidad – Vaya – murmuró observando desde su lugar.

- Cuando me encontraba en su planeta el Gran Patriarca me platicó que si Pikoro y Kami-sama no se separaban podrían ser tan poderosos en las batallas hasta como un guerrero saiyajin. ¡Y lo más seguro es que Pikoro haya ido al templo sagrado en busca de Kami-sama para convertirse en un solo ser! Si Kami-sama y Pikoro se fusionan regresará un guerrero de su raza y lo mejor de todo es que Pikoro ha aumentado mucho sus poderes, o sea que se convertirá en un súper guerrero. Si Gokú y los demás se convierten en "Súper Saiyajin" entonces Pikoro será un Súper Guerrero Namekuseijin – explicó Krillin.

Ten Shin Han se alegró bastante con las palabras del muchacho, sin embargo había un detalle importante – Pero si eso sucede Kami-sama desaparecerá y también las esferas del dragón de éste mundo –

- Sí – decía Krillin – En eso tienes razón, pero de todas formas si llegan a eliminar a Kami-sama o a Pikoro las esferas del dragón desaparecerán. El riesgo es el mismo – Ten Shin Han le dio la razón – Si realmente Pikoro tiene pensado fusionarse con Kami-sama en este preciso momento es porque ya se dio cuenta de que esos tres androides son enemigos casi invencibles y él se siente presionado por no ser capaz de hacer nada – Trunks bajó la mirada al igual que Linnah – Ya que Pikoro detestaba a Kami-sama por tener más poderes que él –

El muchacho del futuro decidió hablar – Mi padre – dijo corrigiéndose inmediatamente – ¡Eh no! Quiero decir, eh… ¿Qué creen que tenga en mente el señor Vegeta? –

Krillin le habló de forma comprensiva – Ya no tienes por qué ocultarlo más Trunks. Todos sabemos que tú eres el pequeño bebé de Bulma que ha venido del futuro a ayudarnos y es natural que te preocupe tu padre – el muchacho de cabello lila se sorprendió – El único que no sabe tu verdadera identidad es Vegeta –

- Así que ya lo sabían – el muchacho bajó la mirada – discúlpenme por no habérselos dicho –

Ten Shin Han le miró – No tienes por qué darnos disculpas. Vegeta no es de esos hombres que huyen por perder una batalla; ese sin vergüenza es demasiado orgulloso: quizás se fue a algún lugar deshabitado para inventar una nueva técnica y volver a desafiar a esos androides… sí, eso es lo que él hará –

Trunks sonrió ante la respuesta, mientras Krillin dirigía entonces su mirada a la saiyajin que se encontraba allí – Podría preguntarte, ¿quién eres? Y no me refiero a tu nombre, es que tú también vienes del futuro y eres una saiyajin. ¿De dónde es que proviene tu sangre de guerrera? –

Linnah miró Krillin por largos segundos - Te respondería si lo recordara – gruñó mirando a otro lado – Mis padres fueron dos saiyajin de raza pura, eso es lo que recuerdo por ahora – ante tal respuesta, Trunks miró a la saiyajin con cierta curiosidad.

"¿Será… que ella perdió la memoria e intenta recuperarla?" pensó, recordando el trato que tenía con la chica. De ser así, ¿qué relación podía tener ella con los guerreros Z? después de todo, lo único que parecía encajar era que los nombres le sonaron conocidos.

"Es todo un misterio, me preocupa lo que pueda llegar a recordar" pensó el muchacho "La vigilaré… debo mantenerla vigilada"

* * *

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde desde el último capítulo, realmente soy muy lenta para escribir, sin embargo la historia está forjada en mi mente. Es cuestión de llegar a la parte más interesante de la historia de estos dos :)_

_Dragon Ball Pertenece a Akira Toriyama, Linnah es un personaje creado por mí._


End file.
